A Moment of Passion
by Twilight Walters
Summary: A lot can happen in a moment, especially if passion is involved in the equation. Set a round the second season. R


Title: A Moment of Passion  
Author: Twilight Walters  
Rating: PG/K+  
Categories: Story - Romance  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance  
Spoilers: None Summary: A lot can happen in a moment, especially if passion is involved in the equation. Set a round the second season.  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.  
Feedback: Yes please, this is the first submission I have made - let me know what you think.

x

A Moment of Passion  
By Twilight Walter

Washington DC Assistant Director Skinners Office 11.30am

Agent Fox Mulder entered Assistant Director Walter Skinner's office as instructed by the AD's secretary. Skinner was preoccupied and didn't even seem to notice as Mulder took a seat. Skinner slowly snapped out of his trance.

"Mulder, you made it... and only five minutes late." Skinner jested as he removed his glasses and rubbed them clean, he hadn't been expecting Mulder to be on time, he never was, and seen as this was an unofficial meeting he was surprised that Mulder was there at all.

Mulder smirked, he wasn't exactly best friends with the Assistant Director but they knew each other well, they knew when to be serious and this wasn't one of those times. "You wanted to speak to me, sir?"

"That's right, off the record, so to speak. You're not in trouble... for once." Skinner said smirking at the last part.

"Okay..." Mulder replied somewhat uneasily, he shifted in his seat as he wondered just what Skinner meant by off the record.

"I need a woman." Skinner said plainly.

"What?" Mulder practically choked out, feeling incredibly uneasy.

"Relax Mulder," Skinner said noting his nervousness. "I need an agent, a female agent." Skinner continued and Mulder relaxed. "A case requires a female agent going on an under cover operation."

"Oh...well ... I hate to point out the obvious but I am not a woman, I can assure you of that." Mulder wasn't quite sure where this conversation was heading.

"No I appreciate that Mulder but your partner is. I think Scully would be perfect for the position. She already has experience in the proposed post which is such a bonus because the operation goes ahead tomorrow evening."

"Okay... but why are you speaking to me and not her?" Mulder asked a little confused.

"The agent to carry out this operation would be required to use their social and interpersonal skills, it would have to be someone who was used to dealing with awkward people... and who would be willing to use their 'physical assets' to there advantage." Skinner said the last a bit hesitantly.

"Oh..." Mulder replied then realising the impact of what Skinner was asking added "Oh... I see"

"You can understand how it maybe awkward for me to address this with a female agent without sexual harassment being an issue." Skinner was being sincere; he would never willingly put himself or another agent in a awkward position, well... except Mulder.

"I see." Mulder said milling the situation over in his head. "So, you can't tell her that she is being offered a post because she is attractive but I can?"

"Glad you understand." Skinner responded. "Could you please ask agent Scully to let me know by the end of work today." He added giving Mulder no opportunity to duck out of the challenge.

"Sure," Mulder replied knowing that it never hurt to do a favour for the boss. "You never said what the post was?"

"Oh, a barmaid at the Alcot Arms, the land lord is a known drug dealer and part time pimp, he's not a nice guy. The operation should only take a few days at the most. We just need some solid evidence to put him away for good." Skinner explained.

"You said she has experience, she was a barmaid?" Mulder hadn't known that.

"According to her resume." Skinner replied as he showed Mulder to the door.

"Oh..." Mulder eyed his superior "When you mentioned awkward people you were referring to me weren't you?"

Skinner gave a side ways glance but decided not to address the question. "Thank you for you time Agent Mulder."

x

Washington DC Basement Office 12:15pm

"Do you think I'm awkward Scully?" Mulder asked as he entered their basement office.

Dana looked up at him over the top of her glasses, "only most of the time." She replied smirking.

He hadn't expected that but he played along "That hurts."

Dana laughed "Why do you ask?"

"Just something Skinner said." Mulder replied as he shifted paperwork from one side of the desk to the other, then back.

"You've seen Skinner..." Scully said visually stiffening in her chair. "What have you done this time Mulder?"

Mulder gave Scully the wounded puppy dog look that he done so well "Well that just shows how much you know. I'm shocked that you would presume that I have done something wrong merely because I have had a chat with Skinner. I'll have you know we were talking about you actually." Dana gave Mulder an inquisitive look and he smirked at her. "You never told me you used to work in a bar." Mulder took a gulp of coffee, as Scully's eyes grew wide.

"Skinner told you I used to work in a topless bar?" she was amazed, surely Skinner wasn't allowed to divulge that kind of information. Mulder spat the entire content of his mouth on to the desk.

"TOPLESS!" Mulder choked.

Scully looked at Mulder and cringed. "He didn't tell you that part did he?" Mulder didn't hear her.

"Topless?" he repeated. "I don't believe it. The enigmatic Agent Dana Scully topless? No, I'll need to see proof, photographic evidence. I'm sure Frohike would love to see it too." Mulder was smirking, he was in shock, he was amazed.

Dana smirked "Nice try." She could have kicked herself for letting this piece of information slip. "How did my previous employment history come up in conversation anyway?" she asked Mulder hoping to distract him from the topless issue, that and the fact that she knew he was imagining her topless right this second.

"Um," Mulder paused trying to focus his mind back to the original purpose of this conversation. It was difficult, and he was suddenly very aware of the growing bulge in his trousers. "Skinner... He was wondering if you would be interested in taking part in an undercover operation." Mulder pause once more thinking to himself (Topless... Undercover... Focus.) "It would involve playing a barmaid, Interested?" Mulder asked.

"Maybe..." She replied glad to have refocused the conversation. Mulder continued to tell her everything he knew about the proposed operation. "Well it would definitely look good on my resume." Scully concluded.

This statement panicked Mulder. "You're not thinking of leaving me are you Scully?"

She was touched that he seemed so concerned. "No, who else would put up with you?" she joked and then added "But maybe one day..." Mulder just looked at her hoping she was still joking. "I'll go and speak to Skinner about the assignment." She strode across the room then paused. "Why didn't Skinner ask me directly?" she questioned.

Mulder hesitated "He didn't know if you would be interested." He lied thinking to himself (could be the whole sexual harassment thing or could be that he couldn't face you knowing you had worked in a topless bar!) Dana nodded as she left the office leaving Mulder in his own little reality.

She had been gone for about forty minutes but when she got back Mulder was still in the same position as he was when she had left, except for the fact that he was staring off into space with a huge smile on his face.

She gave him one look and knew he was still thinking about her little secret. "I don't want to know." Scully said to Mulder as she stood in the doorway. Mulder adjusted himself in his chair as he came back to reality with a thump.

"You were quick." Mulder said trying to make it less obvious that he hadn't done a thing since she had left the room.

"Yeah, I said I would do it, it sounds good don't you think?" Scully was trying to make things seem normal even though she felt as if she had no clothes on at all because of the way Mulder kept looking at her.

"You aren't worried about drunks ogling at you?" Mulder said realising that that was exactly what he was doing now.

"Please, compared to 'Miss Foxey's' they will be like pussy cats."

"Miss Foxey's" Mulder repeated as he thought to himself how much that idea pleased him.

Dana gave a sideways glance "I really need to start thinking before I open my mouth don't I?" (God... I need to get out of here.) Dana thought to herself as she felt herself growing warm again.

Mulder gave a sly grin as he asked "So what exactly made the enigmatic Agent Dana Scully become a topless barmaid?"

"It was college Mulder. I needed the cash. My father was in the Navy and mum was a house wife, how else was I going to pay for my education?"

"Like most people, Fast food." Mulder said arching his eyebrows.

"Yeah, right. I was earning five times the amount my friends were..." She found it intriguing that Mulder was so fascinated by her previous life. "Anyway back to the FBI," Scully said in a stern voice and continued "Skinner said that I could take the afternoon off in order to get myself something appropriate to wear tomorrow night, somehow I don't think that a suit will look right."

"Okay, I've got plenty to keep me occupied." Mulder said as Scully grabbed her purse.

"Yeah..." Scully said and as she left the office she muttered under her breath "I bet."

x

Washington DC Basement office The following day.  
5.17pm

Mulder sat at his computer screen trying to finish off a field report, his concentration hadn't been at it best today. He had spent most the day imaging Scully working as a topless barmaid and the rest worrying about her doing an under cover job with very little back up. Mulder looked up as Scully re-entered the office.

"Do I look okay?" Dana asked as she stood in the doorway.

"You look fabulous" an absolutely stunned Fox Mulder replied. His eyes studied his partner he had always known that she was beautiful but now it was even more apparent. She was wearing a short black skirt, a white and black short black tank top with platforms and a belly chain to set off her ensemble. (God you are gorgeous.) Mulder thought to himself.

"Thank you... I can't believe I'm doing this." Scully said to Mulder as she smiled at him making her way to her desk. She picked up the file she had been working on earlier and returned it to the filing cabinet.

Fox Mulder approached her from behind. She could feel him close behind her and could sense that he was worried about her.

"I'll be fine Mulder." Scully said as she slipped the file into the correct place in the draw and smirked.

"How do you always do that?" Mulder asked as he grinned at how well she knew him.

"Do what?" she said as she locked the filing cabinet.

"Know exactly what I'm thinking." He replied with a questioning tone.

"Mulder I've know you for a long time, sometimes I can sense it, sometimes I can hear it in your voice..." as she turned to face him and she looked into his eyes, they were standing toe to toe as she continued "...and sometimes I can read it in your eyes."

They found themselves staring deep into each other's eyes as their lips gently brushed against one another's. A touch so gentle that Dana swore she had imagined it. Fox Mulder looked deep into Dana's eyes looking for a warning or a signal to stop but could not read what he saw there. Their lips touched again more wilder this time as Scully's hands drifted down to Mulder's hips. Was she pulling him closer or pushing him away? They gasped into each others mouths at the sudden body contact. Mulder treaded his fingers through Scully's soft fine hair, treasuring the sweet scent as he pulled her into a harder more passionate kiss. He ran his fingers down her side, to feel her so close to him was amazing. She shuddered at the feel of his fingertips; it felt so good, so right. His fingers left a trail of fire in their wake.

They were still kissing passionately as the door was pushed open; Assistant Director Skinner entered the office completely oblivious to the situation. Mulder and Scully pull away from each other just in time. Scully turned to make it look like she is looking though the filing cabinet and Mulder lend back on the desk running a hand though his hair, he was bewildered and dumbfounded at what just happened. (Who had instigated that?)

Scully was in shock, she didn't know what to do, she needed to talk with Mulder to make sense of what had just happened but now wasn't the right time. (Best to make sense of things in my own head first.) she thought to herself (did that really just happen?) The Assistant Director was standing in the office and she was running late for her first night undercover at the Alcot arms. Not that any of that seemed to matter right now, all of her nerves about the job had gone and had been replaced with butterflies over what had just happened. She made a quick beeline for the door but wasn't that lucky.

"Scully?" Skinner said pulling her out of her thoughts. (No, what does he want? I have to get out of here?) Was all she could think.

"Sir?" Scully replied as she turned to look at him. She couldn't look at Mulder, she wanted to but she had to make sense of things.

"Good Luck." was all skinner had wanted to say.

"Thank you." she said with a smile and with a blink of the eye she was gone.

x

Washington DC Mulder's basement office 5:43pm

Skinner was still stood there in the office talking to Mulder although Mulder didn't have a clue what about. Ever since Skinner had entered the office Mulder couldn't get Scully out of his head, well in truth it had been ever since he had found out that she had gone topless. The kiss had been amazing, magical and he couldn't forget it. He couldn't believe it had actually happened after so long.

As he stood there he began to worry and the 'What ifs' started to invade his mind. He was nodding to Skinner at what seemed to be the right moments, he had became very skilled in the art of ignoring Skinner after all the various chewing outs he had experience at his hands but the director seemed not to notice. Mulder started to think to himself (What if Scully hadn't meant for it to happen? What if she thinks it was a mistake? What if I forced myself on her?) He couldn't bear the thought that he may have made her do something that she hadn't wanted to. (I have to see her) he thought to himself (I have to know), and as soon as Skinner left the office he hoped he could.

x

Washington DC Alcot Arms 7:15pm

She couldn't stop thinking about him and what had happened. The kiss had been so caring and tender. The softness and gentleness of Mulder holding her and touching her had been amazing. She needed to speak with him but was dreading it.

The landlord had accepted her easily, this was largely due to the fact that the brewery was in on the sting and had informed the landlord that she was an agency barmaid. She had easily got back into the swing of pulling pints and found it was actually a lot easier when you didn't have to worry about drunks jumping over the bar for an attempted grope.

She was glad that she had agreed to wear a wire because she couldn't concentrate, with out it the whole evening would be a complete bust. All she could do was think about him, her work partner, her best friend and who knew maybe her lover? The fact that he might not want her was what was troubling her. She had dealt with rejection before but she couldn't from him. This was the man she had been in love with for years, he was her best friend and to think that might be gone, it didn't bare to think about it.

She had to put Mulder to the back of her mind, but that was easier said than done. She had witnessed several underhanded deals in the evening and knew that they had enough evidence to put the creep away but she also knew that she had to stay till the end of her so called shift in order not to look suspicious but the suspense was killing her. (What is he thinking...? Why doesn't he come and see me, he knows where I am...? No, that's silly Mulder wouldn't jeopardize the operation like that... Or maybe he just doesn't want me.) She wanted to cry but she knew she had to carry on.

For the hundredth time that evening she heard the door go and looked up hopefully. (This is ridiculous) she thought to herself. (That's it no more. We will discuss what happened tomorrow. If he doesn't want me then... then I will have to get a transfer.) It was the last thing that she would want but she knew that if her worst fears were true and he didn't want her like that, she wouldn't be able to bear seeing him every day knowing it.

x

Washington DC Alcot Arms Parking lot 7:25pm

Mulder had been sat in the car park of the Alcot Arms for the past fifteen minutes. He really needed to see his partner but he knew that it may jeopardize the operation and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He couldn't bear the thought of her in there, looking like she had, she was on show for every one to see, what had it been Skinner had called it 'her physical assets'.

He decided that it wouldn't hurt to go in and pose as a customer and have one drink; he could definitely do with one to settle his nerves. As he opened the door to the Alcot Arms he saw her leaning over a table collecting glasses. She had her back to him and although she was short, her legs suddenly looked incredibly long in silk stockings and high heels. As he stood there admiring her he saw a drunken go to slap her on the ass, she of course caught his hand before it had time to contact and gave him a friendly telling off. She could handle herself but Mulder felt an almost uncontrollable need to drag the guy outside and fight him. That was what done it. (This wasn't a good idea.) Mulder thought to himself as he turned and left.

Scully heard the door click closed and turned to see who the newcomer was despite herself, but there was no one there (Must have been a ghost) she thought to herself followed by the realization (I've been working with Mulder too long.)

x

Washington DC Scully's apartment 01:13am

Dana Scully entered her apartment feeling exhausted, she couldn't believe that she used to do this on a nightly basis. Her eyes were so sore, she had decided not to turn the lights on. She threw her purse, belly chain and shoes to the floor, all of which she had removed in the elevator on her way up to her apartment. She crossed her arms over her chest and started to pull her top up but pause when she heard a shuffling in the corner of the room. She instinctively went for her gun and realised that it was not there, she relaxed however when she heard the familiar voice of her partner.

Mulder sensing the awkward situation pending had decided to handle it the best way he knew how, with sarcasm. "Don't stop now FBI woman."

She smirked "Just because I used to work topless doesn't mean I'll take my top off for anyone." She regretted saying the words as soon as they were out. He wasn't just anyone and that wasn't what she had meant, she was just so used to jesting with Mulder that it was hard not to. Mulder smiled at her (I hope he didn't take that the wrong way) Scully thought to herself.

"We should talk." Mulder said seriously.

"Yeah," Scully said as she reached for the lamp switch "Firstly, why are you sat in the dark?" Mulder winced as Scully flipped the light on.

"Just thinking." Mulder replied honestly.

(Thinking in the dark) Scully thought to herself (that is not a good sign)

"I was thinking about earlier" Mulder started and the haltered.

(This is it) Scully thought (He's going to tell me what a terrible mistake it was... I can't cope with this.) it suddenly occurred to her (If I let him down then maybe we could still work together.)

"Stop there." Scully said in a confident voice. "What happened, happened. It's no big thing right... We are partners, and friends, that doesn't need to change." There was no expression on Mulder's face for her to read but he was avoiding eye contact (He's probably disgusted that we touched like that) she though to herself. "It was just a moment... A moment of passion admittedly, but just a moment." She wanted to cry and know that she had to get rid of him (Why am I saying these things?) she thought to herself (because if I don't then he will) she concluded.

Mulder was deflated. He knew he had to respect what she was saying but he wanted her so much. He had hoped that they could maybe be something but knew deep down that he had only been dreaming. He remained silent, he wanted her so much but at least if he couldn't have her as a lover then maybe they could still be friends. Scully took Mulder's silence as conformation that what she was saying was what he wanted and decided he had to go, now.

"Anyway, I'm tired, so I'll see you tomorrow." She could feel the bitterness of her own voice but couldn't change it. She crossed to the door and held it open for Mulder as she said "No hard feeling hey?" as the words left her mouth she caught his gaze. She saw a mixture of feelings lying there. Regret, hurt and something else, something she had never seen before. Could it be lust? At the same moment she realised what she was seeing she realised he would be seeing the same emotions reflected in her gaze.

Before either of them knew what was happening their mouths were on each other's. They couldn't think, just do. The door slammed closed behind them and they were heading for the bedroom, nether of them was leading the other, it was just happening. Their mouths never left each other's but as they moved clothes were falling to the floor.

They made love wildly and passionately. All the sexual tension that had built up over the last few years was being released now, in this moment of pure passion. An hour or so later they were both sexually seated and content but not ready to leave each other yet. They lay there, still locked together as one. Slowly they disentangled themselves to lay next to each other locked in tight embrace.

Mulder slowly lifted his head to look directly in the eye's of his partner, his best friend and his lover. "This whole 'Just being friends' bit, it isn't what you really want is it?" Mulder asked sarcastically.

"How did you guess?" Dana replied smirking. Mulder's attention was caught by something in the doorway. "What's wrong?" Dana asked confused.

"What's that red blinking light by the door?" Mulder asked bewildered.

"Wha... Shit!" Dana replied as she jumped out of bed.

"Dana?" Mulder questioned, it was very rarely that she would swear.

"It's the wire Mulder! Its still on!"

"Wha...? Ops." Scully was scrambling around with the wire, trying to turn it off, they both burst into hysterics. Scully looked at Mulder suddenly very serious.

"Did you just call me Dana?" she asked amazed, he had only called her that twice before in the whole time they had worked together.

"It seemed appropriate." Mulder replied watching Dana's naked form as she moved slowly towards him.

"Does that mean I can call you Fox?" she asked as she pouted innocently.

"If you must." Mulder replied devilishly.

"Um, now then Fox, where were we?" Dana asked as she crawled under the covers and pressed her body against his.

x

Washington DC Assistant Director Skinners Office The morning after, 8:38am

Mulder and Scully entered the office of the Assistant Director rather sheepishly. They had arrived at work on time to be greeted with an urgent voice mail from the director asking them to meet with him.

"You wished to see us sir." Scully said seriously. Both Mulder and Scully were beaming huge smiles that they could not seem to suppress even though the situation may warrant it.

"Thank you for coming Agents. I have in my possession a certain cassette tape." Skinner saw Mulder and Scully go a light shade of crimson. "Needless to say it doesn't contain the MJ files..." he added somewhat amused "All other copies of the tape have been destroyed except for the parts before you left the Alcot arms Agent Scully."

"Thank you Sir," Scully was somewhat hesitant to accept the tape that Skinner had handed her. She was expecting a little more of a lecture.

"Don't thank me yet Agent Scully." Skinner smirked. "Although I was able to isolate the tape I was not quick enough to obtain the transcript."

"Transcript, Sir?" Mulder questioned shocked.

"Yes Mulder. I'm afraid that the transcript of your 'events' last night has gone around the FBI email main frame thrice over. I had to ask the FBI tech-heads to disable all e-mail correspondence till the situation can be rectified."

"Why would anyone want transcripts of that?" Mulder voiced aloud as he gave Scully a devilish school boy look.

"Please..." Skinner almost laughed at their innocence. "Half the agents in this building have been pooling how long it would be before you two became an item, and the other half though that you already were."

Mulder and Scully looked at each other bemused and horrified at the same time, then cast their attention back to Skinner.  
"I hear you both put on quite a show." At that they could not suppress their embarrassment and amusement. "You may both go." Skinner said feeling the need to end this embarrassing meeting.

"Thank you, sir." Mulder and Scully replied in unison. They headed for the door.

"And Agents," Skinner called to them as they were about to leave "It's about time."

The End


End file.
